usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Newest Super Mario World Returns
|''Super Mario Bros.: Create Your Own!'' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Super Mario Bros.: Create Your Own! is a Mario D.I.Y. game released for the Nintendo Wii. This game greatly utilizes motion-control in Create mode. Elements from multiple different games are put into this game, including the first three Super Mario Bros. games, Super Mario World, Super Mario 64, the New Super Mario Bros series, Super Mario Galaxy series, and even the Acorn Mushroom from New Super Mario Bros. U. Also, music from even more Mario games appear, including the three Mario RPG series. Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Bros.:_Create_Your_Own%21# show Gameplay As far as playing the levels go, gameplay isn't much different than Super Mario Bros. 3. In Create mode, there are many options. The first is to create a level or world. When creating a world, levels that have been created can be placed into the world. There is also a lot of scenery to choose from like flowers, trees and hills. When creating a level, there are eight options: Tiles, Enemies, Items, Blocks, Music, Collisions and Player Objects. Whenever an option is selected, the game will provide a series selection. Tiles provides much less of a series selection than others. Music has the most selections. Under Player Objects, there is a start point, a midway point (flag or gate), a finish point (flag or gate), and warps. Collisions include things like Solid, Swim, Climb, etc. There's also a Tutorial mode to teach how to use the different functions. Controls Play Mode Wii Remote is held sideways *2: Jump * 1: Dash * Up + 2: Spin Jump * Down (in midair): Ground Pound * Down: Duck * D-pad: *Move +: Pause Create Mode Wii Remote is held vertically *A: Select/Place * D-pad: Scroll through level * 1/2: Scroll through current selection Features The following section tells what power-ups, bosses and other things are featured in this game. Power-ups These are the power-ups that are found in blocks. Super Mario Bros. 1-3 *Mushroom (not an option, but comes out if the player is small) *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Starman *Frog Suit *Kuribo's Shoe *Tanooki Suit *Hammer Suit Super Mario World *Cape Feather *Yoshi *Red Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi Super Mario Land series *Carrot *Superball Flower Super Mario 64 *Vanish Cap *Metal Cap New Super Mario Bros. + NSMBWii *Blue Shell *Propellor Mushroom *Ice Flower *Penguin Suit *Mini Mushroom *Mega Mushroom Super Mario Galaxy series *Spring Mushroom *Rock Mushroom *Boo Mushroom Super Mario 3D Land *Boomerang Flower New Super Mario Bros. U *Acorn Mushroom Music All downloadable songs are 100 Wii Points. Plain text denotes level music only. Italics denotes boss music only. Bold denotes world music only. Underlined text denotes downloadable music. Super Mario Bros. 1-3 *Overworld - SMB *Cave - SMB *Underwater - SMB *Castle - SMB *Bonus - SMB *''Bowser'' - SMB *''Final Bowser'' - SMB *Overworld - SMB2 *Cave - SMB2 *''Boss'' - SMB2 *''Wart'' - SMB2 *Overworld - SMB3 *Sky - SMB3 *Underwater - SMB3 *Airship - SMB3 *'W1' - SMB3 *'W2' - SMB3 *'W3' - SMB3 *'W4' - SMB3 *'W5' - SMB3 *'W6' - SMB3 *'W7' - SMB3 *'W8' - SMB3 *''Koopaling'' - SMB3 *''Hammer Bros.'' - SMB3 *''Bowser'' - SMB3 Super Mario World *Overworld *Cave *Sky *'Yoshi's Island' *'Donut Plains' *'Vanilla Dome' *'Forest of Illusion' *'Valley of Bowser' *Underwater *Castle *''Boss'' *''Bowser'' Super Mario 64 *Bob-omb Battlefield *Lethal Lava Land *Dire, Dire Docks *''Bowser'' *''Final Bowser'' Paper Mario series *'Dry Dry Desert' - Paper Mario *Dry Dry Ruins - Paper Mario *''Huff N. Puff'' - Paper Mario *Shiver City - Paper Mario *''Crystal King'' - Paper Mario *''Final Bowser'' - Paper Mario *''Boss Battle'' - Paper Mario *Petal Meadows - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *''Boss Battle'' - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *''Shadow Queen: True Form'' - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Lineland Road - Super Paper Mario Super Mario RPG *''Culex'' Mario & Luigi series *Teehee Valley - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Gritzy Desert - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *''Dark Bowser'' - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Tower of Yikk - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *''Giant Bowser Battle ''- Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Cavi Cape - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story New Super Mario Bros. + NSMBWii *Overworld - NSMB *Sky - NSMB *Underwater - NSMB *Castle - NSMB *Desert - NSMB *'World 2 '- NSMB *'World 4 '- NSMB *'World 6 '- NSMB *'World 7 '- NSMB *''Boss Battle ''- NSMB *Castle - NSMBWii Lemguin Fraaz Usar Slapper Tusker Ice GnawtyGoomba Paragoomba Koopa Troopa (Colors are Red, Green, Blue, Teal, Green-Cyan, Lust, and Gold) Paratroopa (Colors are Red, Green, Blue, Teal, Green-Cyan, Lust, and Gold) Spiny Lakitu Yoshi Troopgenta (Colors are Red, Green, Blue, Teal, Green-Cyan, Lust, and Gold) Aqua Lakitu Fishin' Lakitu Piranha Plant Big Piranha Goomba Bananasnakes Venus Fire Trap Ptooie Fiery Tiki Goon Chargin' Chuck Baseball Boy Teal Watermelon Plants Dry Bones Super Dry Bones Dark Bones Dull Bones Red Bones Rex Splittin' Grolem (purple) Dry Rex Clown Rex Dry Chuck Shy Guy Fly Guy Clown Guy Stilt Guy Tall Guy Fat Guy Fire Guy Thunder Guy Boo Guy Boom Guy Dronefly Hissy Koopa Troopgenta (Colors are Red, Green, Blue, Teal, Green-Cyan, Lust, and Gold) Zeus Guy Chokey Snowba Dry Guy Diddy-5000 Hammer Bro Fire Bro Boomerang Bro Sledge Bro Axe Bro Fire Sumo Earthquake Jake Thwomp Thwimp Clown Cutiecoo Pengy Moltensnow Bro Blaarg Bob-omb Desert Orball Bloomba Ancha Scuba Big-omb Cutie Chuck Snowba Chuck Lightning Lotus Super Koopa Magikoopa Goopa Troopa Cheep Cheep Platinum Flower Charlie Cheep Chomp Blooper Blue Piranha Nezoomba Golden Piranha Nezoomba Pink Piranha Nezoomba Piranha Nezoomba Baby Blooper Bullet Bill Bill Blaster Melonberryba Boo Tiki Stone Troopa Nezoomba Chargin' Chucknaw Koopa Mummy Boo Buddies Red Boo Tall Clown Guy Yoshi Troopa Dinobones Piranha Darba Choppe Chop Blue Goopa Troopa Big Boo Lobztaqua Bigger Boo Fishin' Boo Blockhopper Chain Chomp Hot Knight Red Chain Chomp Red Yeast Troop Dino Rhino Dino Torch Fang Jade Mask Tanoopa Freezie Pokey Grolem Yeast Troop Sectle Dee Tiki Lionfish Stone Koopa-Troopa Saving and Organizing When done making a level/world, click on options, then save. If in level mode, a test run will be required. Levels can be organized into worlds, and worlds can be organized into games. In game mode, the world number is selected by the order the worlds are put in. The world will be defeated when the level on the castle panel is cleared. Categories:Content is available under CC-BY-SA. Call of Duty Choice Awards! VOTE NOWVideo Games Entertainment Lifestyle *Love is in the air this weekend! Vote for your favorite fictional couple